


Seven

by Gospelofthewicked



Category: Original Work
Genre: Isolation, Other, POV Monster, Sirens, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gospelofthewicked/pseuds/Gospelofthewicked
Summary: An imprisoned siren makes a new friend, but perhaps they're even more alone than they already thought.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to do 500 words based on the first thing I heard on the radio, this is the result, and I thought I'd post it here cuz why not?

When Seven had first awoken in the Trap, they hadn’t known what to make of it. They could reach up and tap the sky, which was black and smooth, with ease. There was no shore, only a sudden barrier that they banged their head into if they swam too fast. When night came, and the lights shone from under the floor, they could see another of their kind just beyond the invisible barrier.

The other siren looked very much like them, their wave-tossed white hair had been cruelly cut short, and they pressed against the barrier with their hand whenever Seven did, staring back with sad blue eyes. Whenever Seven grew frustrated and bared their teeth, the other did so with equal ferocity. They had no tongue either. 

Seven had remained in the centre of the Trap for the first seven nights, unnerved by the imitator who appeared to float on air. But the loneliness set in fast, and Seven soon found comfort in their odd interactions, even if their mysterious companion never made a sound. Seven had begun calling them Eight. Perhaps they were like Four and Five, who had come out of Mother together, looking exactly the same. Maybe Eight was a long lost clutch-mate. Family. Seven remembered how Mother and One had screamed and howled as the meat had taken them. Seven would return to them. Some day.

For now, though, Seven settled for stroking their finger along the barrier, watching Eight copy their actions. Eight never came up with their own ideas for games, but they always knew exactly what Seven was about to do. Seven had tried to trick them many times, to no avail.

Seven was happily playing the tapping game when Eight’s face vanished, replaced by one of the meat. This meat was another familiar face, small brown eyes set deep in its horrible fleshy face, its head hairless and shining like a pearl under the strange sky lights. It was always carrying around a rectangle that it loved to scratch squiggly lines whenever Seven did something it deemed interesting, sometimes when they hadn’t done anything. Seven wanted to tear out its eyes and feel its warm blood running down their throat.

Seven bared their teeth, and the meat did the same, but didn’t even bother showing all of its teeth! Its eyes weren’t angry, either. Was it really so confident that Seven would never escape?

“doyouknowthatsyourreflection?” it said. Seven hated it more than any of the other meats, even the one that had cut out their tongue. Whenever it came, it’d spout gibberish, and if it stood too close to the barrier, Seven wasn’t able to see their friend on the other side anymore.

Seven swam away, using their tail to stir up the sparse sand that rested on the Trap’s bottom, obscuring their view of the meat. Eventually, it would go away again, and Eight would return. Then Seven wouldn’t be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> A siren who can't sing is an interesting concept to me, I might revisit this with a fully fleshed out story some day.


End file.
